County Monaghan
|image_shield = Co Monaghan arms.svg |motto = Dúthracht agus Dícheall (Irish) "Diligence and Best Endeavour" |image_map = Island of Ireland location map Monaghan.svg |area_total_km2 = 1295 |area_rank = 28th |seat_type = County town |seat = Monaghan |blank_name_sec1 = Car plates |blank_info_sec1 = MN |population = 60483 |population_footnotes = |population_rank = 29th |population_as_of = 2011 |government_type = County Council |subdivision_type3 = Dáil Éireann |subdivision_name3 = Cavan-Monaghan |subdivision_type4 = EU Parliament |subdivision_name4 = East |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Ireland |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Ulster |website = }} County Monaghan ( ; ) is a county in Ireland. It is part of the Border Region and is in the province of Ulster. It is named after the town of Monaghan. Monaghan County Council is the local authority for the county. The population of the county is 60,483 according to the 2011 census. Geography and political subdivisions Monaghan is the fifth smallest of the Republic's 26 counties in area and fourth smallest by population. It is the smallest of Ulster's nine counties in size and also the smallest in terms of population. Baronies *Cremorne ( ) *Dartree ( ) *Farney ( ) *Monaghan ( ) *Trough ( ) Civil parishes and townlands Towns and villages * Ballinode * Ballybay * Carrickmacross * Castleblayney * Clones * Doohamlet * Emyvale * Inniskeen * Glaslough * Killanny * Knockatallon * Magheracloone * Monaghan * Newbliss * Rockcorry * Scotshouse * Scotstown * Smithborough * Threemilehouse * Tydavnet * Tyholland * Truagh Largest Towns in County Monaghan (2011 Census) 1. Monaghan = 7,452 2. Carrickmacross = 4,925 3. Castleblayney = 3,634 4. Clones = 1,761 5. Ballybay = 1,461 Geography Notable mountains include Mullyash Mountain, Slieve Beagh (on the border with Tyrone and Fermanagh) and Coolberrin Hill (214 m, 702 ft). Lakes include Lough Egish, Lough Fea, Muckno Lough, Lough Avaghon, Inner Lough (in Dartrey Forest), Drumlona Lough, White Lough and Emy Lough. Rivers in Monaghan include the River Fane (along the Louth border), the River Glyde (along the Louth and Meath borders), the Ulster Blackwater (along the border with County Tyrone) and the Dromore river (along the border of County Cavan, linking Cootehill to Ballybay). Monaghan has a number of forests, including Rossmore Forest, Dartrey Forest and Dún na Rí Forest Park. Managed by Coillte since 1988, the majority of trees are conifers. Due to a long history of intensive farming and recent intensive forestry practices, only small pockets of native woodland remain. The Finn Bridge is a border crossing point over the River Finn between County Monaghan and County Fermanagh. It is close to Scotshouse. History In 1585, the English lord deputy of Ireland, Sir John Perrot, visited the area and met the Irish chieftains. They requested that Ulster be divided into counties and land in the kingdom of Airgíalla be apportioned to each of the McMahon chiefs. A commission was established to accomplish this and County Monaghan came into being. The county was subdivided into five baronies: Farney, Cremorne, Dartrey, Monaghan and Truagh, which was left under the control of the McKenna chieftains. After the defeat of the rebellion of Hugh O'Neill, The O'Neill and the Ulster chieftains in 1603, the county was not planted like the other counties of Ulster. The lands were instead left in the hands of the native chieftains. In the Irish Rebellion of 1641 the McMahons and their allies joined the general rebellion of Irish Catholics. Following their defeat, some plantation of the county took place with Scottish and English families. Inland waterways County Monaghan is traversed by the Ulster Canal but is not fully open to navigation, however Waterways Ireland are embarking on a scheme to reopen the canal from Lough Erne into Clones. Local government and politics Monaghan is divided into four local electoral areas: Carrickmacross, Castleblayney, Clones and Monaghan. The towns of Ballybay, Carrickmacross, Castleblayney, Clones and Monaghan are represented by nine-member town councilshttp://www.monaghan.ie/websitev2/TownCouncils/default.html which deal with local matters such as the provision of utilities and housing. For the purposes of elections to Dáil Éireann, the county is part of the Cavan-Monaghan Constituency which elects five T.D.s. In the 2011 general election, there was a voter turnout of 72.7%.http://www.rte.ie/news/election2011/results/cavan-monaghan.html - Election 2011 Cavan-Monaghan For elections to the European Parliament, the county is part of the North–West constituency (formerly Connacht–Ulster). Politically, the county is considered a stronghold for Sinn Féin (left wing) which is the largest party in the county, followed by Fine Gael (centre-right). Culture and architecture County Monaghan is the birthplace of the poet and writer Patrick Kavanagh, who based much of his work in the county. Kavanagh is one of the most significant figures in 20th century Irish poetry. The poems "Stony Grey Soil" and "Shancoduff" refer to the county. Monaghan has produced several successful artists. Chief among these is George Collie (1904–75), who was born in Carrickmacross and trained at the Dublin Metropolitan School of Art. He was a prolific exhibitor at the Royal Hibernian Academy throughout his lifetime and is represented by works in the collection of the National Gallery of Ireland and the Ulster Museum. Monaghan was also the home county of the Irish writer Sir Shane Leslie (1885–1971), 3rd Baronet of Glaslough, who lived at Castle Leslie in the north-east corner of the county. A Catholic convert, Irish nationalist and first cousin of British Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill, Leslie became an important literary figure in the early 1900s. He was a close friend of many politicians and writers of the day including the American novelist F. Scott Fitzgerald (1896–1940), who dedicated his second novel, The Beautiful and Damned, to Leslie. Monaghan County Museum is recognised as one of the leading provincial museums in Ireland, with a Council of Europe Award (1980), among others, to its credit. Located in Hill Street, Monaghan Town, the museum aims to reflect the history of Co. Monaghan and its people in all its richness and diversity. The best of the county's architecture developed in the Georgian and Victorian periods and ranges from the dignified public spaces of Church Square and The Diamond in Monaghan Town to the great country houses of Lough Fea, Carrickmacross; Hilton Park, Clones and Castle Leslie, Glaslough. Significant ecclesiastical buildings include St. Joseph's Roman Catholic Church, Carrickmacross, which houses a set of stained glass windows by the Irish artist Harry Clarke (1889–1931); the Gothic-Revival St. Patrick's Church of Ireland, Monaghan town; and the impressive St. Macartan's Roman Catholic Cathedral, Monaghan town, by J. J. McCarthy (1817–1882). Notable Monaghan people Literature and scholarship *Patrick Kavanagh (21 October 1904 – 30 November 1967) - Poet. *Patrick McCabe - Novelist and member of Aosdána. Born 1955. *Eugene McCabe - Playwright, novelist and screenwriter. Born 1930, lives in Clones. *Sir Shane Leslie (1885–1971) - Writer and political activist, 3rd Baronet of Glaslough. Resided at Castle Leslie. *Evelyn Shirley (1812–1882) - Writer and antiquarian. Resided at Lough Fea House near Carrickmacross. *John Robert Gregg (1867–1948) - Pioneer of modern shorthand writing.Cowan, Leslie. "John Robert Gregg: A Biography". Oxford: The Pre-Raphaelite Press, 1984, p. 11. *Sir Tyrone Guthrie (1900–1971) - Writer, theatrical director and founder of the Tyrone Guthrie Centre. *Evelyn Conlon - Writer and member of Aosdána. Born 1952. Politics and military *The Rt. Hon. Sir Charles Gavan Duffy (12 April 1816 – 9 February 1903) - Irish Nationalist and Australian politician. Born in Monaghan town. *Joseph Finegan- (November 17, 1814 – October 29, 1885] Confederate General and victor at the Battle of Olustee *Private Francis Fitzpatrick (1859-1933), recipient of the Victoria Cross *General Eoin O'Duffy (20 October 1892 – 30 November 1944) - by turns Chief of staff of the Irish Republican Army, Commissioner of An Garda Síochána and leader of the Blueshirts and of Fine Gael, Commander Irish brigade Spanish Civil war. Born near Castleblayney. *Juan MacKenna (1771–1814) - Military hero of the Chilean War of Independence and Co-Liberator of Chile. *Prof. Sir William Whitla (1851–1933) - Physician and politician. *Thomas Taggart (1856–1929) - United States Senator and Mayor of Indianapolis. *Rear Admiral Charles Davis Lucas, V.C., R.N. (1834-1914) - A native of County Armagh who was the first ever recipient of the Victoria Cross. Resided for a time at Castleshane. *Fergal O'Hanlon (1936–1957) - IRA volunteer, killed during the Border Campaign. *Thomas Hughes, V.C. (1885–1942) - Soldier and recipient of the Victoria Cross. *Patricia McKenna - former MEP. Born 1957. *Dr. Rory O'Hanlon - Politician, former Ceann Comhairle and former Cabinet minister. Born 1934. *David Nelson, recipient of the Victoria Cross Sport *The Hon. Dame Mary Bailey, D.B.E. (1890-1960) - Famous aviator who was the daughter of The 5th Baron Rossmore and wife of Sir Abe Bailey, the South African 'Randlord'. *Barry McGuigan - World Boxing Champion 1985. Born in Clones 28 February 1960. *Tommy Bowe - Rugby Union player, born in Monaghan town, 22 February 1984. *James Cecil Parke (1881-1946) - Tennis and rugby player. Olympic silver medalist in tennis, twice winner of the Wimbledon Mixed Doubles title and Australian Men's Singles title winner. Captain of the Irish rugby team. Born in Clones. *Kevin McBride - Olympic Boxer. Born in Clones 1973. *John McKenna (1855–1936), the first manager of Liverpool Football Club along with W.E. Barclay. *John Cummins , born 1948, Ballybay. Family moved to Northampton in England when he was eight. Moved to America when he was twenty three and became well known in auto racing circles. Winning five regional championships he also was co host of a radio show in Washington, D.C. as well as being a speaker at assorted events around the USA. He is currently involved in performance car preparation and motorsport safety operations. Jonathan Douglas- former Leeds United and Swindon player. Now plays for Brentford in west London. Jonathan Douglas is from Clones. Music and entertainment *"Big Tom" McBride: - Country Singer. Born at Moy near Castleblayney 18 September 1936. *Oliver Callan - Satirist and mimic, born in the county in December 1980. |title=Biography: Monaghan Mimic |author=Chris True |date= |work=all music |publisher= |accessdate=10 November 2009 }} *The Flaws - Indie Rock Band from Carrickmacross. *Ryan Sheridan - Singer and guitarist *Gráinne Duffy Gráinne Duffy Band. Musician - Blues/Rock Guitarist & singer/songwriter from Castleblaney. Acting *Ardal O'Hanlon - Actor and comedian. Born 1965. *Charlene McKenna - Actress. Born 1984. *Aoibhinn Mc Ginnity - Actress. Born 1986. *Caitriona Balfe - Fashion model and actress. Born 1979. Art *Alexander Williams, R.H.A. (1846-1930) - Artist, born in Monaghan town. *George Collie (1904–1975) - Artist, born in Carrickmacross.Snoddy, Theo. "Dictionary of Irish Artists, 20th Century". Dublin: Wolfhound Press, 1996. Religion *The Rt. Rev. Dr. John Richard Darley (1799–1884) - Anglican Bishop of Kilmore, Elphin and Ardagh, 1874-84. *George Jeffreys (1889-1962) - Welsh founder of the Elim Pentecostal Church, which was first established in Monaghan town in 1915. The movement now has some 9,000 churches worldwide. Twin cities County Monaghan is twinned with the following places: * Geel, Flanders, Belgium * Prince Edward Island, Canada * Miramichi, New Brunswick, Canada * Peterborough, Ontario, Canada See also *List of abbeys and priories in the Republic of Ireland (County Monaghan) *Lord Lieutenant of Monaghan *High Sheriff of Monaghan Notes External links *Monaghan County Council *Monaghan Tourism Map *Sliabh Beagh Hotel and Tourism Centre *History: Overview and Resources, The McMahon Story, Clogherhistory.ie *Description of County Monaghan (1900) *Monaghan Architecture *US protest as map of Monaghan bears an uncanny resemblance to an outline map of Iraq Category:County Monaghan Monaghan Monaghan Monaghan